The Choices We Made
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Sasuke has returned to the village and Sakura couldn't be happier that team seven is back. But she can't help but feel things are changing and it scares her. Will she continue to chase after Sasuke or open her eyes to see that there is someone else for her? She gets a glimpse of the future to see what her choices have made her and her friend's future become. KibaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Sakura let out a low sigh as she walked through the village, her two teammates fighting as usual about where to go to lunch. She rolled her green eyes at Naruto's loud voice and how Sasuke kept calling him idiot every ten seconds. The Uchiha had returned to the village not long after the war and was readjusting nicely, while many of the villagers were still wary of him, he did his best to prove that he had returned to the old Sasuke he used to be. Lady Tsunade had ordered that whenever he goes out that he have an escort or two with him, to give the villagers some peace of mind and to keep any would be attackers away from him. It was usually her and Naruto that were his escorts. Sometimes Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato would join them but it was more common to see the old Team Seven walking the streets of Konoha.

"I swear they'll never change." Sakura sighed once again, going to lean against the wall of a shop and waited for the two to finish up. She didn't understand why they continued to keep fighting when they always ended up eating ramen. She understood why Sasuke tried to fight it, even she got tired of eating ramen everyday for lunch, but it was practically impossible to get Naruto to change his mind. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked at the two boys and felt her heart give a funny tug. She's been feeling it for a while now. Ever since Sasuke returned to the village her heart has felt funny, like she was happy about his return but something felt different. She couldn't explain it and she's tried talking with Ino and Tsunade but even they didn't know what was going on with her.

She always assumed once Sasuke returned everything would go back to how it was before. They would become Team Seven again, her and Ino would fight for his attention, and she would try her best to get him to notice her. For the most part that was true. They had reformed the team and she and Ino did fight like they used too but the blonde seemed to be doing it only for old time sakes and Sakura was positive that she saw the girls blonde eyes wander off to her teammate Sai more than once. She hadn't realized how much things had changed and it frightened her. They worked so hard to get Sasuke back, all the effort Naruto put in to bring him back so things could go back to how they used to be. She didn't want to waste all of the time and energy he put in to bringing back their old teammate so she tried to keep things the same but it was hard. Everyone was different, they felt different things and wanted different futures.

She was different.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" she looked up at the sky, wishing an answer would come to help her fix her dilemma and explain why she was feeling the way she was.

"Well you could always leave them and come get lunch with me." she jumped at the sudden presences behind her and raised a fist to attack. Thankfully she stopped herself when she realized it was only Kiba behind her and not an enemy.

"You scared me." she told him, putting a hand over her beating her. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard him coming up from behind.

Kiba gave a soft chuckle, an apologetic grin forming on his face. "Sorry about that. Guess I didn't realize how lost in thought you were," his grin turned into a happier one once he apologized. "I was just asking if you wanted to have lunch with me instead. I know of a great burger joint that just opened up." He said, waiting for her to answer.

Sakura returned the smile. "Thank you, but I don't think I can." she gestured over to the two boys that already had their sleeves rolled up and looked ready to brawl. Today was one of those days when their fighting escalated to more than just name calling. "If I leave those two alone they'll start fighting and give the whole village a scare." The whole point of them sticking with Sasuke was to make the villagers understand that he was back on their side. If he and Naruto started fighting than all their hard work would go down the drain.

Kiba nodded, "Yeah, I understand. You really have your hands full." He chuckled and she laughed with him. "Maybe next time we can get lunch." He waved her off and with Akamaru in tow the two left.

She watched them go and felt bad for rejecting his offer. She would have loved to get some burgers and fries and maybe even a milkshake but she had a job to do. She had to keep her two teammates from killing each other and proving that Sasuke wasn't going to take over the village anymore. She stepped over to the two guys, ready to knock some sense into them so they could finally get some lunch and be done with all this fighting. They were starting to attract a crowd. "Alright, that's enou-" a sudden pain erupted in her head.

With a soft cry she fell to her knees, her hands immediately going into her hair to try and heal whatever was causing her pain but she couldn't get her chakra to work. The pain was too much, she couldn't concentrate and it felt like she was going to pass out.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto and Sasuke were by her side the moment she fell to the ground. Their hands on her, searching for any signs of injury.

"Is it an enemy attack?" Sasuke had his Sharingan activated, searching for something that could tell him it was a genjutsu doing this or an enemy but he wasn't seeing anything.

"M-My he-head!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes from the pain. She's never felt anything like this before, even while under a jutsu she's never experienced pain like this before. Her head felt like it was going to spilt open any moment. She wanted this to end already, to stop the pain. And it did. As if struck by lightning she felt the pain stop but so did her mind. She fell to the ground, her mind slowly falling into the darkness of unconscious as her ears caught the cries of her teammates.

"Sakura!"  
"Sakura, hang on!"

"Sakura!"

And the call of another. It wasn't Naruto or Sasuke but it was a nice voice, one that made her feel safe and happy.

_"But who...?" _with the last of her strength she saw Naruto and Sasuke bending over to try and help her and the a figure running in the distance, coming up behind them and calling her name. It was all she saw before finally giving in to the pain and passed out.

_**~X~**_

With a groan Sakura covered her eyes to block out the sun that was coming through the open window. She was alive, thankfully. The pain in her head was gone and all that was left was a headache from the strange attack. _"Where am I?" _she tried to blink away the sleepiness that was claiming her but it was so hard to do. She felt so comfortable. She was in a bed, a very soft bed that seemed almost impossible to belong to the hospital. Maybe one of the guys took her back to their place after she fainted? But Naruto's bed was lumpy and Sasuke's bed was to stiff and she knew despite her bed being comfy it failed in comparison to this one. So where was she?

"What are you doing up?" she squeaked when an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a hard chest from behind. "It's our day off so let's sleep in," whoever it was seemed intent on holding her, his grip tightened around her as he came in close to whisper in her ear. She shivered when she felt his teeth start to nibble on her ear and his hot breath tickled her neck. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her and blushed at the sound and the laugh that came from whoever was behind her. "Unless you had other plans my blossom." She squealed when his lips met her neck, leaving ghost-like touches on her skin. She didn't know who this was but they knew where her sensitive spots were and it was freaking her out.

"Stop it!" finally having enough she punched the creep off her and turned around, fist raised and full of chakra to beat off any enemy who dared to put their hands on her. "Kiba?!" she nearly fell over when she saw the one now lying on the floor was not an enemy nin but Kiba Inuzuka instead.

"What the hell, Sakura?" Kiba sat up, black eyes glaring at her and it that moment she realized he was only dressed in his boxers. Her face exploded at the sight. She's seen him in his boxers before, she's performed physicals and first aid on him but something about seeing him in his boxers in a bedroom was entirely different than seeing him in the hospital. "What is wrong with you? Why'd you push me outta bed?" he frowned, one sharp tooth sticking out as he waited for an answer.

"I..." she wasn't sure how to answer that. What was she supposed to say when she had no idea what was going on? "What were you doing in bed with me in the first place?" she figured finding out why she was sharing the bed with the Inuzuka would be the best place to start.

Kiba looked at like she was crazy and had grown six heads. "Because it's normal for a husband to sleep with his wife." He scratched his head, confusion forming on his face as he stared at the gaping pink-haired girl.

"W-Wife?" Sakura cried, eyes going down to see that indeed on her left hand were two sliver bands. The wedding band which was a pure silver and the engagement ring which was silver with a giant ruby on top. She also noticed that she was only in a t-shirt, which wasn't hers, and it didn't cover her bottom half. With another squeal she wrapped the blankets around herself to cover up. "What's going on? How did I get here? How can we be married?" did she go out for drinks after she fainted and somehow married Kiba in her drunken state? It would explain her headache and the blanks in her memory.

Kiba crawled back onto the bed and sat in front of her. "What's going on is you and I are husband and wife. This is our home and we're married because we love each other. We've been together for almost a year now," he looked sad, almost hurt as he explained all this to her. His two large hands cupped her cheeks and made her look at him. "Sakura, are you really saying that you don't remember?" he seemed almost desperate. Like her saying yes would be the same as her striking him.

As much as she didn't like seeing her old friend looking sad she couldn't lie. She nodded. She didn't know what happening or remembering anything that involved her and Kiba getting married. The last thing she remembered was watching Naruto and Sasuke fight about where to go to lunch.

Kiba looked in her eyes, searching for some sign that she was playing some kind of sick joke on him but all he saw in those green orbs were honest confusion. A spew of curses left him as he let go of her face and jumped off the bed. "How could this have happened? How can you forget all the things we've done? All the memories we made over the years?" he looked at her, wanting an answer but frustration overcame him when he saw her face still looking confused and even a little frightened. With a growl he punched the wall, leaving a gaping hole. "How can you forget everything we've been through?" he looked ready to cry at this point and it broke Sakura's heart to see him like this.

Forgetting her lack of clothing she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him in hopes to calm him down and comfort. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on or what caused this but we'll get through it," she looked up at him, offering a gentle smile. "After all we've been through worse over the years." She didn't know what was happening to her but she wanted to fix it. If she was really married to Kiba than she wanted to remember the times they spent together and what happened that made them fall in love.

He looked into her eyes, his sharp black ones still searching for any signs of the woman he went to bed with last night that had said she loved him but he didn't see any of that. His trembling arms wrapped around her body, bringing her in close to give him some kind of closure. She may not remember him but at least she was still here with him and so long as she was by his side than he could handle it. "Let's go visit Tsuande and see what she can do." He said but didn't show any signs of letting her go. Instead he tightened his hold on her as he buried his nose in her hair, smelling her scent and frowned when he found it was different than normal. Usually she smells of honey and cherry blossoms, along with his own scent mixed in but she didn't smell anything like him or have her regular scent. She still smelled like the usual honey and cherry blossoms but it was different, almost like an old smell he hadn't smelt in years.

Sakura felt him smelling her and how his body tensed up. She wondered what was going through his mind at this moment because hers was a whirlwind. She was so confused and scared and had so many questions she could feel her headache getting worse. She needed to remain calm and try and figure things out. It was very possible that she was caught in an enemy's jutsu and was in some other different world but this didn't feel like the last time when she travelled to a parallel world. This looked, felt and acted like the Kiba she had grown up with but now was more mature and grown up. By his looks he appeared to be in his late twenties. She wondered if he had taken over his clan by now. Did that made her the leader of the Inuzuka clan too? But if that was true then why did it look like they weren't anywhere near the Inuzuka compound. Her eyes scanned the bedroom they were in and noticed that it was decent size place, with plenty of room and a bed twice as big as her old one. She could tell from the window they were up a few floors and weren't down on the ground. What's more she didn't hear any dogs. If they were in the Inuzuka compound they would be hearing dogs barking for miles but she didn't pick up on anything that told her that they were at his clan's compound. Do newlywed couples get their own place before they moved in and take over the family? She didn't know much about his family and their traditions but she knew everyone in the clan lived at the compound and with Kiba as the heir she thought for sure he would be there to lead his clan.

_"One mystery at a time." _She had to stop herself before her brain shut down from overloading on questions. She still had to figure out how she went from breaking up a fight between her teammates to waking up and being married to Kiba. Something was going on and she was determined to find who or what was behind this.

_**~X~**_

After Kiba finally calmed down they got dressed and headed out to see Lady Tsuande. Sakura noted the sad look in his eyes when she went to get changed in the bathroom. To him they were happily married but to her he was just an old friend. _"What is going on?" _there had to be something that she was missing. What could have caused her to sudden pass out and then wake up married to Kiba? By the way he talked it and from her last memory it sounded like she went into the future but how it happened she wasn't sure of. It was very possible this was the work of one of their enemies, but for what reason they would have to send her to the future she wasn't sure of. She really hoped Tsuande could help them.

She examined her new clothes and had to say even if she was in some weird future where she didn't understand things, she was happy to see her choice in fashion was still good. Her dress was a lot like the one she used to wear when she was still a Genin but was much more formfitting and the length was shorter. A grey mesh top was underneath the dress and she noted that, happily, her breast had gotten bigger. She wore black leggings that went just past her thighs, she wished they were a bit longer but if this was how she dressed in the future, or wherever she was, then she needed to get used to this. Black elbow protectors came next and she noted her shoes no longer knee highs boots but styled much more like Tsunade's, high heels but the strapped wrapped around her ankles three times before tying them into a bow. The only thing that remained the same was her ninja-headband, the red cloth was a happy sight to see.

"Hey, are you almost done in there." She held back a squeak when she heard Kiba banging on the door. While she had been admiring herself in the mirror she had completely forgotten about him.

"I'll be out in a minute!" she called, combing her hair and putting on her leaf headband. She noticed her hair was still short but longer than before. It reached her shoulders, giving her a nice look. Maybe she should grow it out when she returns to her own time? When she finally deemed herself appropriate she stepped out and found an impatient looking Kiba sitting on the bed, his feet bouncing up and down as he tried to keep himself busy.

When he finally noticed she that she came his frown deepened, eyes glowing with annoyance and sadness. "Sure, you forget all about me but you remember that you take forever to get ready." He grumbled, standing up and leading her out.

Sakura could only laugh. She was always being told that she took too long to get ready. "Sorry about that." She followed after him and as they walked through the halls she noted that her earlier suspicions were confirmed. They weren't on the Inuzuka compound but in an apartment. A nice looking one at that, actually to her it looked like a really nice place to live, but she couldn't stop wondering why they weren't at his clan's compound. Did that mean newly married couples live on their own for a while before moving back? Or was there another reason for them living here? If it was true that they were married then they should be at the compound, not only because of tradition but because Kiba was next in line to become the clan's leader. _"There's something else going on." _she knew there just had to be. Her gut was telling her that there was much more happening and she hoped she found out soon. She scanned more of the apartment in hopes to find out more but all she saw was Akamaru sitting on a red couch waiting for them, and Kiba calling over his companion. She looked just in time to see the Inuzuka stealing glances at her and his eyes looked even sadder than before. He knew what she was doing, trying to figure out why they were here and it made him upset. She felt so guilty. She hadn't meant to upset him but that seemed like she had been doing since she woke up.

"Come on, let's go." She jumped, not expecting him to suddenly speak but followed right behind him. The three of them took the stairs, she noted they were on the third floor, and headed into town. The complex was right in the middle of the village, a little further away from her old house but far away from the compound which was closer to the village's forest.

They walked through the streets, everyone wishing them a good morning and casual greetings. She was used to this, many of the villagers would often greet her during the day but she's never seen them give her strange looks before. While their greetings were sincere the looks in their eyes gleamed with unknown information, eyes glancing at each other as if sharing a secret that she didn't know about. She didn't like it and neither did Kiba. She could see his body stiffen at the looks and the soft whispers that she couldn't hear but no doubt he could. Maybe she didn't know what was going on but that didn't mean she had to take any of this, and Kiba didn't deserve to either.

She grabbed his hand, not caring about the villagers or what they were thinking. She was used to others maybe up rumoring about her by now. "Just ignore them," she said when his eyes landed on her, surprise shining in them. "If they really have nothing else to do then just that means their lives are pretty boring." She spoke just loud enough for those around them to hear. Shocked by her words the villagers went back to their own lives, some held shameful looks on their faces while others sent her glares. She glared right back.

Kiba chuckled, bringing her out of her glaring contest with some of the villagers. "Glad to know that you're still the same." He intertwined their fingers, making her blush but she didn't let go. It felt nice walking with him like this.

She returned the smile, eyes turning back onto the road in front of them instead of the villagers that were now whispering even more about them. She was still as confused as before but she wouldn't let it get to her. Whatever was going on had something to do with her and Kiba and if anyone would be able to tell her it would be Tsunade. So they walked to the hospital, Sakura taking in the sights that were so familiar but now different. It was only little things but she could still see the difference in buildings and in the people that made up the hidden Leaf. One thing that stuck out the most was now there was a sixth head on the Hokage monument. _"Naruto, you really did it." _She didn't stop the proud smile that overtook her face when she saw the face of her teammate and closest friend. Naruto's dream finally came true, he had become Hokage and she couldn't be happier for him.

"Yeah, the goof ball is Hokage. He's doing a pretty good job but he sneaks off all the time for ramen and has his staff going nuts." Kiba noticed her looking at the monument of their old friend. It was nice to see that even with her memoires gone she was still the same Sakura he knew. Honestly this whole event has him terrified and he prayed Tsuande had answers for them. Normally he avoided hospitals, he was never a big fan of the place, but never had he been so happy to catch the scent of medicine in his life.

"Excuse me, is Tsuande in?" Sakura approached the front desk, asking for the woman. If Naruto was Hokage than that had to mean Tsuande worked as the head of the hospital.

The receptionist looked up from her papers and shook her head. "Shizune phoned in early this morning that Lady Tsunade won't be coming in. Something about her not feeling good."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "So basically she's too hung over to leave her house." The pinkette sighed. She may be in the future but it was obvious that some things will never change.

"It would seem so. But Sakura now that you're here I need you to sign off on some documents." The receptionist handed her a giant stack of papers that needed signatures. "I know it's your day off but we really do need you to fill out this paperwork."

Sakura looked awestruck. Sure she's done paperwork before but never this much. "Wha...wha...what is all this?" she took the papers and looked through them. They went on about new medical procedures and new funds for medicine and other things but she barely understood what they were about or why she needed to sign off on them. "I...I..." It felt like she was overloading and was about to crash.

"Sorry but she can't," Kiba, thankfully, stepped in and started leading her away from the intimating stack of papers. "Sakura has a big mission today so you guys will just have to wait." He lead her out the doors and back into the open air where she took in deep breathes.

"I've never seen so much paperwork in my entire life," she's seen the stacks from when Tsuande gets lazy and things pile up but never once has she had to deal with giant stacks like that before. _"No wonder Lady Tsuande always tries to escape." _If she had to deal with giant piles like that everyday she would run away too.

"You're the head medic of the hospital. What'd you expect." Kiba told her, arms crossed as they left the hospital and headed back out into the streets of the village.

Sakura was a little shocked to hear that but was happy nonetheless. It had become her dream recently to become head medic and hearing she reached her goal was exciting. "But I've never let my paperwork get that bad before." She's always been diligent when it came to her paperwork. Making sure everything was always turned in on time and keeping up with the documents and research papers that came her way.

Kiba chuckled, "Yeah, I may have had something to do with that." He gave her a sheepish grin, his cheeks glowing a slight hue of pink when he saw her confused looked. "I kind of kept you away from work." Once again she gave him a confused look and he felt his face start to glow. He never imagined he would be having this kind of conversation with her. "We didn't leave the bedroom much the last few days." Realization sunk in and Sakura's face blew up. She was practically glowing red and Kiba was sure his face was matching.

"Oh...right. That'll do it." She chocked, embarrassment washing over her. Not just from what she had learned but from her own words. _"What is wrong with me?"_ she couldn't believe she just said that. There were tons of better things to say instead. Then again she never imagined she would be talking with Kiba about these kinds of things.

Kiba cleared his throat and reached out his hand for hers. "Come on, we should probably head over to Tsunade's house now." His gaze would shift from her to the streets, his eyes not meeting hers. It made her feel somewhat better that she wasn't the only one embarrassed.

With a soft nod she took his hand, her blush calming down but stayed on her face as their fingered intertwined. She's never held hands with a boy before. Maybe back in school for field trips or during a mission but she didn't count those encounters. Those were more friendly gestures but what he was doing now was much more intimate. His thumb would trace over her hand every so often. She looked up to see if he was doing it on purpose but his focus was elsewhere so she knew it was a subconscious gesture. But even if he didn't know he was doing it still made her blush. _"Is it true? Do Kiba and I really get married?" _she looked up at him, taking in his features and for the first time noticed just how handsome he was. In her time she acknowledged that he was good looking but she's never actually stopped to take in his features. He had this wild but calm look to him that was making her heart do jumping jacks in her chest. His gestures were so sincere and his words so sweet that it didn't seem possible for the brash wild loud mouth Inuzuka she grew up. She knew Kiba to have a personality like Naruto and an ego just as bad as Sasuke. He defiantly didn't seem like the romantic type but maybe she was wrong about him. Maybe that's why their married? Because her future-self saw what kind of Kiba could be.

"You've been staring for a long time now," her blush deepened. She hadn't thought she had been staring that much but apparently she was if he noticed. "Wanna tell me what you're thinking about?"

"I-I'm not thinking about anything." Her voice went high, a slight pitch in it that made her wince. She knew she wasn't good at lying but usually she wasn't this bad.

Kiba chuckled at her behavior. "Yes, you are. You're eyes were glazed over and you had your I'm-thinking-so-don't-bother-me look on your face." He grinned, letting her know that she was caught he was going to make her tell him what she had been thinking about.

Sakura was stunned. She didn't think he would notice the changes in her facial features but apparently he had. Was this because they were married or had he always been able to do that? Thinking back he always seemed to be one of the few she never hit because he bothered her. She had always assumed it was because he wasn't as annoying as Naruto or Sai but maybe there was another reason for it. "I was just..." she felt embarrassed telling him the truth but if what she was thinking was true then there was no point in lying.

"Sakura!"

Whatever moment they were having was ruined at the sound of the loud voice of the villages number one goof ball. She took notice that even in the future he is still the same in both personality and in fashion. The Hokage's cloak which was normally only red flames were still red but held tints of orange in them. A personal touch that was made just for him. "How's it going?" he approached with a wide grin, obviously happy to see them.

"It's fine, Naruto." She was stunned by how much he's changed. No longer did he resemble the same little kid who was on the same team with her. The Naruto before her was a man and she was impressed. She saw the gold ring on his finger and saw the happy glimmer in his bright blue eyes. _"You finally got the life you've always dreamed about." _She felt ready to cry. For so long she's watched her teammate fight and suffer to not only keep the village safe but also for his own future. Seeing how everything he's always dreamed about come true made her heart jump with joy.

She must have been making a funny face because Naruto looked at her funny. "Is everything ok?" he seemed worried, and even a little angry. She opened her mouth to speak up but Kiba jumped in front of her.

"Yeah, everything's good. We're both just a little tired." He pulled her closer, a wide grin of his own on his face but Sakura could see this one was different than the ones he was giving her before. This one was forced and looked a little sad.

Naruto watched them for a moment, trying to figure things out but shrugged it off soon enough. "If you say so," suddenly he got a sly grin on his face and started to nudge Kiba. "Honesty I'm a little surprised to see you guys. I thought for sure none of us would see you for a week." He waggled his eyebrows, his grin widening.

Kiba cleared his throat, eyes turning away from the grinning blonde. "Yeah, well we ran outta food."

Sakura stood off to the side, not really understand what they were talking about. Did she and Kiba go out on a mission and come back early?

Naruto only continued to grin. "I'm sure. From what I hear you guys really go all out."

Kiba frowned, "And the how the hell would you know?"

Naruto crossed his arms behind his head and looked off to the side. "I have my sources."

Kiba growled, fist raised and ready to fight. "Naruto, I don't care if you are the Hokage. I told you we don't want the Anbu watching over us."

Sakura had been ready to step in and stop the fight that was sure to come but stopped when Kiba said that. Why would the Anbu be following them? They were both ninjas and some of the best in the village. They could easily handle anything that came their way, but it sounded like Naruto was having people guard them. Did that mean she really did get transported here by an enemy? Or did it have more to do with the fact that the village was talking about them and Kiba wasn't living on the compound. She looked down at the silver ring on her finger. Bringing it up to her face to get a better look she could see it was expensive, the craftsmanship on this was exquisite. A lot of thought, and money, went into this ring. She could see the reflections of the villagers from the ruby and noticed once again the whispers and stares that were being sent their way. Green eyes travelled over to Kiba and his body grew tense, his focus still on Naruto, but it was obvious he was hearing what everyone was whispering about. _"What's going on?" _if she was sent by an enemy then they would have attacked by now. Instead the whole day so far has been peaceful. This wasn't a justu used by someone who wanted to hurt her. She still didn't know what the purpose of sending her to the future was but she had a feeling she would learn why when she figured out what it was the villagers were all whispering about.

"I just did it for your safety. We got reports in that there were bounty hunters around so I wanted to be careful." Naruto ran a hand through his hair, exhausted from arguing with the Inuzuka. "Look I'll tell them not to watch you but I'm still gonna have them around until the bounty hunters leave."

Kiba continued to frown, his fangs showing but he seemed to have calmed down some. "Fine, I guess I can deal with that." He agreed with the terms but he wasn't happy about it.

"Great, now that everything is all settled how about we get some ramen?" Naruto suggested, already rubbing his stomach in anticipation.

Kiba groaned, "No way. Every time we eat out with you that's all we ever have."

"Because it's the best."

"Meat is better."

"It is not."

"Yes, it is."

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

The two boys went straight back to arguing like little kids and Sakura felt embarrassed to be seen with them. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the villagers were whispering about now. Seeing two grown men arguing in the middle of the streets like they were two twelve year old boys who have her talking about them too.

"Knock it off." Sasuke appeared behind Naruto, yanking him back by his cloak and looked both bored and annoyed by their display. "I'll never understand how a loser like yourself became Hokage."

Naruto turned his attention on the black-haired boy that appeared. "Shut up. I'm the Hokage because I'm the best," he jumped out of his friend's hold and crossed his arms over his chest like a child. "How'd you find me so fast?"

Sasuke pointed towards his ear. "I followed your loud mouth."

Naruto growled and Sakura giggled. It was nice to see that even after all these years the two of them acted the same as they always do. It was always a nice sight to see them behaving like this. It reminded her of the good old days before Sasuke left them and they were Squad Seven. She moved to break up the fighting but was stopped by Kiba wrapping her up in his arm and holding her tight. His grip even stronger than it was this morning when he was holding her in bed. She was about to question him for his behavior but the look on his face made her mouth shut. He looked angry, as if Sasuke's sudden appearance threatened him. And if she wasn't mistaken he looked scared. Even back when Sasuke was their enemy she's never seen him look scared in front of the Uchiha. Eyes looking around she noticed that the stares and the whispers intensified. _"Whatever's going on has something to do with Sasuke, Kiba, and I." _The villagers were all talking about something in secret that involved her and Kiba and Sasuke. Now if only she could figure out what that was so she could go back to her own time.

"Why did I ever make you my chief of staff?" Naruto cried, grabbing fist full of his hair.

"Because I actually make you do paperwork instead of letting you run amuck in the village." Sasuke replied back, calm and still looking as bored as ever.

Naruto groaned and waved him off. "Whatever. Paperwork is so boring. I say we all get some ramen."

"No," Sasuke didn't even give him a chance to start planning things. "You have a pile of documents waiting for you and meetings you need to attend back at the tower," he was already pulling the blonde by his arm so he couldn't escape. "Besides do you really think that's a good idea?"

"What? Getting some ramen? Of course it is." Naruto looked at him like he was crazy. Getting ramen was always a great idea and getting it with friends was even better.

"Not that you idiot," Sasuke sighed, sometimes wondering why he put up with the blonde. "I meant do you really think all of us getting ramen together is such a good idea?" he gestured over to Kiba and Sakura before glancing around the villagers that were trying to appear to be going about their everyday life but were really watching them.

Naruto's eyes widen, realization shining in them. "Yeah, you're probably right." He gave his two friends a sheepish grin, a sad look in his eyes. "Sorry guys, maybe some other time."

Sakura frowned. She was getting fed up with this. She wanted to know what the hell was going on and she wanted to know right now. "Actually Naruto, I think all of us eating together would be a fantastic idea. In fact why don't we go out to dinner tonight?"

Naruto looked shocked and confused. Sasuke mimicking the look from behind him. "Are you sure about that, Sakura?"

From the corner of her eye she saw Kiba trying to step in but she stopped him by stepping on his foot. He howled in pain but she ignored him. "Of course I do. It's always nice to have meals with friends and I think we could use this time to catch up." What she really meant was try and figure out what was going on. Tsuande may be able to help them figure out how she got to the future but she needed to know about the other things going on. It had something to do with her, Sasuke, and Kiba and whatever it was had all the villagers and even her friends acting weird. She needed to find out.

Naruto seemed skeptical but she could see he really wanted to agree. "Yeah, you're right. Ok, we can meet up tonight for dinner at Ichiraku." He grinned, pleased with the plans he made.

Sasuke could only sigh. "Come on, let's go." He pulled the blonde and lead him in the direction of the tower. Turning back enough to catch a glimpse of Sakura and studying her. She knew the look and what he was trying to do. He wanted to understand what she was planning but even if the Uchiha figured it out she wasn't going to let him stop her.

She had been so focused on her plan and Sasuke that she forgot about Kiba. Only when he growled and made her face him did she realize just how angry she made him. Maybe stepping on his foot was a bad idea.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why'd you agree to go to dinner with that bastard?" She knew who he meant by "bastard". It's the nickname he had given the Uchiha not long after he left their village. She always knew he never held a soft spot for Sasuke but she's never seen him look this angry before. As if the mere thought of her having dinner with him was the most vile thing she could do.

"Because I want answers and I know you won't tell me." She wouldn't let him scare her off. Even if his anger frightened her she was going to get an answer one way or another.

Kiba stilled frowned, his teeth bared at her. "I can tell you anything you want. You don't need to hanging around that creep."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "If that was true then you would have told me already," she took notice that the villagers were now fully watching them, no longer pretending. Their focus was on them and she didn't like it. With a nudge of her head she motioned for him to follow her. Thankfully he didn't argue and the two jumped onto a nearby roof. "I'm not blind," she spoke once they were alone and away from the public eye. "I can see clearly that the village and our friends are acting weird. I don't know what it is but I know it involves you, me, and Sasuke."

"Don't say his name!" Kiba cried, hands balled into fists. Akamaru by his side and whining at the fight the two were having.

Sakura was taken aback by this. She's never seen him this angry before. "Kiba, I need to know what is going on. Maybe if I know I can even fix things."

"Things are fine the way they are," he engulfed her in a hug, arms holding her tight to his body. This hug was different than before. It gave her a feeling of desperation and fear. He was scared of something, but what it was she didn't know. "So long as we're together everything is fine." He whispered in her hair, his voice weak and his arms shook. Guilt ran through her for making him behave this way but she needed to find out what was going on. She was sent here for a reason and by Kiba's action told her that it had something to do with the situation they were in.

"I'm sorry," she pushed him away. She had to find out what was happening in this future so she could change things. Her resolve almost broke when she saw the heartbroken look on his face when she pushed him away. She tried to reach for him but he stepped back, looking hurt and abandon. "I don't want to hurt you but I have to figure things out."

Kiba just stared at her, eyes shining with tears he refused to shed. "But you promised," he bit his lip, blood running down his anguished face. "You promised you would never go near Sasuke ever again!" he all but howled, everyone in the village was sure to have heard them.

Sakura swallowed the lump of guilt that clogged her throat. Shame ran through her for making someone so close to her feel such a way. She hurt him and what's worse she didn't even know how bad because she didn't know this future. "I don't remember that promise." She turned away from him, not being able to look him in the eyes after that. She knew exactly what her words did to him but she still said them anyway. She wasn't the Sakura he knew. She was the one he had grown up with in the past but she wasn't the Sakura he had come to know in the future.

He looked at her, horrified. Her words did so much more to him then she could ever know. They were powerful and made him feel weak. They killed him. He ran from their spot on the roof, putting as much distance between them and headed back in the direction of their apartment. She moved to go after him but stopped herself. Anything she said to him now would only hurt him even more. For now it was best for her to find Tsuande, get some answers, and hopefully find a way home so she could fix this mess.

**~X~**

Sakura let out a long sigh as she walked the streets of her village. She had gone to Tsunade's home but no matter how hard to knocked on the door the blonde didn't answer. She didn't understand why she or Shizune hadn't answered the door. There was nowhere else in the village they would have been. If Tsuande was indeed hung over than Shizune always made sure that the blonde didn't leave her room to gamble or drink until she was cured and could finish all her paperwork. She had been somewhat tempted to try and break in but she's already seen was Tsunade had done to Naruto when he tried that and she didn't want to be on the receiving end of an angry hung over blonde with a temper worst than hers.

She gave up after an hour and headed in the direction of the Ichiraku ramen stand. She was somewhat excited to see what the old ramen stand may look like now. Knowing Naruto he probably made it become a giant restaurant with a room just for him and his friends. Giggling at her thought she walked on, the setting sun guiding her way and illumining her shadow. It was strange but seeing her shadow alone and not being followed by that of another and his dog made her feel lonely. He thoughts took her back to Kiba and she wondered how he was doing. She hoped he was ok. Once she got the others to answer her questions she would rush back to the apartment and try to comfort him. She was the cause of his pain and she wanted to do what she could to make him feel better.

As she came to her destination she noticed that the stand was indeed bigger, with a longer bar and more stools but was still the same Ichiraku she had come to know and love. From what she heard it sounded like Naruto and all of their others friends were already inside. With a deep breath she was ready to ask them all questions that was sure to confuse and worry them but before she could even step inside Sasuke walked out and blocked her path. "We need to talk." He said after a moment of staring. He gestured for her to follow him and she did without any complaints. They moved to the side of the ramen stand, away from the public eye where they could talk in peace. "You're different." He said the moment they were alone. His arms crossed as his eyes looked over at the moon.

Sakura was surprised that he noticed so quickly but remembered his eyes were his greatest weapons. "Yeah, I guess that's one way to put it," she let out a weak chuckle, letting herself lean against the wall and stare down at her feet. "It's so strange. One moment I'm with you and Naruto, the two of you fighting about where you want to eat. The next thing I know I'm waking up married to Kiba and some weird secret is going around the village that I don't know about. I don't know anything about this place and because of that I hurt Kiba." Tears gathered in her eyes. She never imagined not knowing something could cause so much damage. Because she didn't know this future she didn't know why she was married to Kiba or why the villagers all talked about them or why her accepting an invite from her teammate had hurt Kiba so much. She didn't know a single thing about this future and because of her actions to find out the truth she did more damage than good.

Sasuke didn't speak right away. Instead he took in her words, analyzing them, and continued to stare at the moon. "We were married once." he spoke up, believing her story and deciding to tell her everything.

Sakura felt like she was going to fall over from shock. "W-We were?!" she squeaked, cheeks burning. It had always been a childhood dream of hers to be married to Sasuke but now she wasn't so sure how she felt about this.

He merely nodded, not bothered by her reaction at all. "For about eight months."

She gulped, heart racing and cheeks now matching her hair. "What happened?"

He finally moved his gaze from the moon to stare at her, his black eyes looking into her wide green ones. "You cheated on me."

At this she had to catch herself before she fell flat on her butt. "I...what?" she couldn't believe it but Sasuke wasn't known for making up stories so it had to be true.

"You had an affair with Kiba," he turned his gaze away from her and back onto the moon. "Things are different now. Our lives and feelings changed but you tried your hardest to keep things the same for Naruto. I could see that and agreed to marry you," slowly it felt like a giant boulder was crushing her with every word he spoke. By his story the only reason she married him is because she wanted things to stay the same for Naruto. Not because she loved him or because he loved her. But because they were trying to keep an old memory alive. She wanted to scream, say what he was saying wasn't true but she knew it was. What she had done in the future is the same thing she's doing in her time right now. "Kiba, he loves you. He always has. When you and I got married he agreed to an arrange marriage with someone from his clan. Everyone could tell he wasn't happy, even his clan, but he kept it going because he thought all his chances with you were gone."

Sakura felt the boulder getting bigger and heavier. "But..." there was more. So much more.

"You two grew closer over the years and from time to time you would meet. I don't know all the details but overtime you fell in love with him and the two of you started seeing each other."  
"But Inuzuka's can't have affairs. Once they mate they're with that person for life." Sakura didn't like where this was going. Her mind already spinning with thoughts and ideas and none of them were any good.

"Kiba never officially marked the woman he married. They didn't even have a ceremony. Their marriage was merely a piece of paper." He told her.

"But even so, Inuzuka law states that marriage is eternal. Those from his clan don't find new mates." She felt her tears begin to spill. She knew where this was going and she didn't like it. She was just now realizing that she had hurt Kiba even worse than she thought.

He sighed, eyes finally leaving the moon as he stared off into nothing. A faraway look in them as he remembered things she didn't know about. "That's true, which is why when Kiba marked you as his mate while still married to that other girl he was thrown out of his clan."

She fell to her knees, cries escaping her. Her fears were real. She didn't want her thoughts to come true but they had. It was because of her that Kiba was kicked out of his clan. It was why they lived in an apartment instead of the compound and why the villagers all whispered about them. Because they knew what had happened while she didn't and unknowingly betrayed him.

Sasuke knelt down next to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "His family knew why he did what he did but he broke the rules of his clan and not even his mother could allow him to remain a member of their clan. Many of the elders wanted him dead, some still do. It was only because of his mother and Naruto that he was spared, making him and Akamaru vow to never go near the compound ever again."

Sakura sniffed, trying to wipe away the tears but they kept falling. "That's why Naruto assigned the Anbu to watch over us. Because someone in his clan wants him dead all because of me. I'm so stupid." She cried again. This was all her fault. She knew how much his clan meant to her but because of her and her stupid decisions she made him do something that was considered a terrible sin in his family and he was kicked out. He was thrown out of his family and now some of them were trying to kill him and it was all because of her.

"Go to him," he pulled her up to her feet and pushed her back into the streets. "I told you everything I know but you need to go to Kiba if you want to get home."

She nodded, not arguing with him and headed back to the apartment she woke up in. Even if she couldn't make it back to her own time and was stuck in this future she at least had to make things right between her and Kiba.

**~X~**

All the lights were off. She wasn't really surprised to see the apartment looking so dark and deserted. She suspected as much but she hoped that her thoughts weren't wrong and he hadn't gone off somewhere. She knew about a few spots where Kiba liked to go in the village but she doubted she would be able to check every single one of those places before something happened. After hearing the story from Sasuke her heart was racing a mile of minute from worry and fear. She didn't know all the details about Inuzuka's and their mates but she knew the basics. Should their mate leave them then they are the same as dead. Technically she didn't really leave him but for someone who has lost everything and to have the only person left that mattered in your life practically run back to the man she was once married too was not a good thing. Even now her blood ran cold at the thought of what she might find.

Shaking off her worries and readying herself for anything she stepped inside. Lead by the light of the full moon she walked through the hallway of the apartment, eyes lighting up at the sight of Akamaru sitting at the feet of Kiba who sat on the couch. Her eyes instantly noticing the kunai in his hands. Not being able to stop herself she gulped at the sight but sat down next to him. Her gaze shifting from his figure to the weapon in his hand and the purpose it was for.

"You came back." His voice was raw.

"I never left." She had to reassure him about his worries. "I didn't go to Sasuke to get back with him. I just wanted some answers." She reached her hand over, placing it over his hand that held the kunai. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

He finally turned to look at her. Cold empty eyes stared into her green ones. She could tell that he had been crying. "I can't lose you. You're all I have left. If you leave then I...I..." he shook, his grip tightening around the kunai. Akamaru whined, scooting closer to his friend and master.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his body. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." If she had known her search for answers would have caused this than she never would have pushed him so hard. "But Kiba, I need to know what happened between us," she put a hand on his cheek, thumb running over the red upside down triangle on his face. "I need you to tell me everything." She only got the basic details from Sasuke but in order to fix their future she needed to know everything that made it so messed up in the first place.

Kiba placed his hand over hers, eyes shifting over to a picture of them on the wall. "What's the point? We made our choices in life."

Sakura frowned, making him turn back to face her once again. "That may be so but I want to know what choices were made because I plan on fixing them." She had to know every stupid decision she made so that when she got back to her time she would prevent this from every happening. She didn't know how this would turn out or if she would even end up with Kiba but the thought of him being shunned by his family broke her heart and she refused to let him live a future like this.

He listened to her words and gulped down the lump in his throat. For a moment there was hope in his eyes. The hope for the future he had always dreamed up and not this one. He would tell her. "I've always liked you," his voice was soft as he recalled the old days. "As a kid I you were cute but as we got older and the more time we spent together I really started to develop feelings for you. I would always try to get you to go out with me but you never seemed to notice my attempts. For a while I decided to give up, after all I thought it was just a crush. A stupid silly average teenage crush," he chuckled, shaking his head. She didn't understand why he was laughing but she had her thoughts. "It was never a crush. I was in love with you. I just didn't realize it until the war started. I was always on edge, my mind constantly on you, and no matter how far away I could smell your scent and see every fight you were in. Ma said it was because I imprinted on you. It's something people in the Inuzuka clan when we-they're too young to mate." She heard him catch himself and the pain that followed right after.

"So what happened after that? Does this imprinting do anything?" she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary about her after the war. If he really did imprint on her than wouldn't she have noticed something?

"Imprinting doesn't do much. All it does is remind us that while we're going through the change we have already found the person we want to mate with and not be unfaithful." He explained and she kind of understood. For him the imprint was just a way to make him remember he liked somebody else and not let his hormones drive him crazy. "I tried my best to try and get you to be with me but you were so focused on Sasuke and getting him to be accepted by the village again. I could see how hard you were working and tried my best to support you but then you and him..." he stopped, fangs biting into his lip and making blood run down his chin. His body was so tense and his was shaking once more as his hands were balled into tight fists.

"We got married." She finished for him but saw even the mere sentence made him flinch.

"Yeah...you did," he went back to how he was before. The empty look in his eyes returning. "Once that happened I felt it was hopeless. I knew I would never get to be with you so I agreed to an arrange marriage. Ma and the elders knew I didn't love the girl but they needed a leader and I could only lead the clan if I got married. But even then I still couldn't forget about you. I could never forget about you." He turned to stare at her, his eyes looking straight into hers and making her heart speed up. "I continued to stay by your side, praying and hoping, that one day you would get tired of Sasuke and give a chance?"

She gulped, her face heating up from his gaze. "And then what happened?" she averted her eyes to stare at her lap but she could still feel him watching her.

"We grew closer, spending nearly everyday together," she gathered her courage and turned to face him. She was surprised to see that he was smiling. The dead look in his eyes gone but now was replaced with a look of content and happiness. "And then you told me how you felt about me. About why you married Sasuke, not because of love but because of duty. You told me you loved me and I said that I loved you too." He kissed her forehead, making her whole face turn bright red.

Sakura was shocked. From everything she had learned and observed them getting together the way they did was not a good thing but that wasn't how Kiba saw it. To him it was a great thing because he was finally with the person he loved. What others saw as a sinful act he saw as the happiest moment in his life. "And because of me you got kicked out of your clan."

He growled, grasping her shoulders and bringing her in close. "No! It is not your fault. I knew what I was doing at the time. You didn't do anything wrong so stop saying that you did!" he engulfed her in a hug, burying his face in her neck. "Please Sakura, just forget about all of that. We're finally together. I just want to live my life with you." He pleaded with her. Begged for her to live with him the life that he always wanted.

But she knew better. He may want to be with her but there was a part of him that wanted more. He wanted to be back in his clan. She could hear it in his voice when he spoke. He may want her but she could hear the longing that he tried to hide. _"I have to fix this." _Taking a deep breath she summoned her chakra and placed a sleeping jutsu on both Kiba and Akamaru. They wouldn't agree with what she was doing but she had to do it. She had to fix their future. "Now to search for some clues." She had a feeling about what was going on but first she had to find the proof that would tell her everything. Giving the apartment a quick glance her eyes caught the sight of a photo album that was sticking slightly out of the bookshelf. With a slight grin to herself she walked towards the shelf stocked with medical texts, novels, and books about training with animals. Opening the album she wasn't at all surprised to see a scrap of paper falling to the ground, inscriptions and chakra symbols written on the paper. "I knew it." She gave herself a mental pat on the back before bending down to reach for the paper. Only when she touched the paper the same painful feeling sought through her head again, making her cry out in pain and collapse to the ground.

___**~X~**_

_Sakura groaned when she felt herself begin to stir. She winced at the bright pink light that was surrounding her but quickly fixed herself when she saw that she was back to her original age and that she wasn't alone in the bright pink light. _

_"Hello Sakura." It felt a little weird to see her future self but then again it was her doing that brought her to the future. "I hope you're feeling alright. Lady Tsuande warned me that the justu can cause some bad headaches." _

_"I feel fine but I want to know why you didn't just come to the past and warn me about everything?" she didn't understand why her future self went to so much trouble to bring her to the future when she could have just travelled through time or even send her a note to warn her about the future and the mistakes she was going to make. _

_"Because then it would not be real. If I had warned you then you would always be expecting Kiba to make a move and when he finally did you would have only accepted him because you felt you needed to and not because you love him." _

_Sakura hated to admit it but her future self was right. Now that she knew all of this she would always be waiting for Kiba to make a move and if she only accepted him because she of that and not because she loved him then she would only cause him more pain. "So what am I supposed to do?" she knew all about Kiba and his feelings for her and what the future holds for them if she rejects him so now what else was she supposed to do?_

_"You will not remember anything that you saw. The jutsu was merely to let you see my world for one day before bringing you back to your body in your time. I have always told myself if only I had been more open minded and given Kiba a chance then perhaps things would be different. Now I feel confident that can happen." With a soft smile she brought her two hands together and released the jutsu that was holding them in this world. _

_Sakura gasped when she felt herself fading. She reached out to her future self, wanting to ask more questions but the pull was to strong and she felt herself fade away from this world._

_**~X~**_

With a low groan Sakura opened her eyes, her bedroom ceiling looking down at her. She felt groggy and exhausted. Turning her head she looked out her window, the sun was up and the people were outside talking amongst themselves. Sitting up slowly she rubbed her head and sighed. She felt strange. "It feels like I've forgotten something important." Her mind felt totally blank but she had that nagging feeling that she had forgotten something. "But, what is it?" she stared at her left hand and strangely she felt that it looked empty. Like it was missing something.

Shaking her head she got up and dressed herself for the day. She still had duties to perform and just because she was tired doesn't mean she can skip out on her job. Checking the time she noticed it was around noon and was much later in the day than she thought. It wasn't like her to sleep in so late. With a quick pace she headed for Ichiraku and wasn't surprised to see Naruto and Sasuke sitting on the stools of the ramen stand. "Hey guys." She called to them, waving her hand in greeting as she approached them.

Naruto was the first to respond. With a wide grin he jumped out of his seat and hugged her. "Sakura, thanks goodness you're feeling alright."

Confusion filled her green eyes. "What do you mean?" she got out of the hold to stare up at her blonde teammate. Was he trying to pull a prank on her?

"You mean you don't remember?" Naruto looked at her in concern.

"Remember what?" she crossed her arms and waited for an answer or for one of his pranks to strike.

"You fainted yesterday," Sasuke joined them. He stood next to Naruto and looked down at her. "Tsuande said it was from exhaustion."

She felt her eyes widen in size. She doesn't remember any of that. Actually she couldn't remember yesterday's events at all.

"Yeah, you had us all worried. Even Kiba was freaking out," Naruto said, sparking her interest. "He carried you the whole way to the hospital while Sasuke and I told Tsuande what happened to you. He didn't leave your side once until the old hag started screaming for us to give you some space," he nodded, remembering everything that took place yesterday. "Kiba is a good friend. I didn't know you guys were so close." He gave a wide grin, happy to see how well his friends all got along.

Sasuke could only sigh and shake his head. "Naruto, you're an idiot."

That one comment started up an argument and the two boys were back to their usual routine of fighting. This time only a few villagers stopped to stare. It was a little sad to say that they were getting used to this arguments between the two boys.

Sakura rolled her eyes. These two couldn't go five minutes without fighting. She was just about to step in to stop them when she spotted Kiba and his team walking their way. Before she knew it her feet were carrying her in his direction. "Kiba." He turned to her when she called and grinned when he caught sight of her.

"Hey, glad to see you're back on your feet." He gave her a wide grin and Akamaru gave a happy bark. The big dog came up to snuggle against her side and she pet the loving canine.

"Are you feeling better, Sakura?" Hinata asked her, worried for her friend. The two girls had grown closer over the years and Hinata considered the pink haired girl one of her closest friends.

"I'm feeling fine now," Sakura told them, a smile of her own on her face. "Actually I wanted to thank you, Kiba. Naruto told me what you did yesterday."

Kiba smiled back at her, his cheeks heating up slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "It's no problem. You would have done the same for me."

Shino raised an eyebrow, watching the scene before him and understanding instantly what was happening. "Hinata, I believe it's time for you and I to leave now." He didn't give the girl a chance to argue. He pulled her by her wrist and walked over so that the two of them could join Naruto and Sasuke at Ichiraku. He knew all about Kiba and what he felt for Sakura. He could sense the mood that was happening between them and he did not wish to interfere with his best friend and the girl he liked.

"That's weird. And it was Shino who suggested we all get lunch together," Kiba put a hand on his hip, black eyes looking at his best friend and wondered why he made him and Hinata leave. He was about to call out to the bug-nin when realization struck him and he cleared his throat. "Since Shino and Hinata bailed on me do you wanna grab a bite to eat together? My invitation from yesterday is still open." He gave her the widest smile he had and tried to look his best without looking to desperate for her company.

Sakura was ready to decline, she had to watch over Sasuke, but she couldn't find the words. For whatever reason the feeling she had when she first woke up came back to her. Green eyes stared into the sharp black. She saw a clam gaze but as she looked deeper into them she saw the hope that was gleaming in the back. He was waiting for her answer and it looked like he was afraid of her rejection. _"Give him a chance." _She didn't know where the thought had come from but it had popped in her mind and she couldn't get it out. "Sure, that sounds nice." With a smile she happily accepted invitation. Kiba was a good friend of hers and she could use a day off from babysitting. And for whatever reason she felt excited to spend some time alone with him.

She didn't know it was possible but the grin on his face widened in size. "Great," he stuck his arm out for her to take and started gesturing in the direction of where they were going. "The burger joint isn't that far and maybe even after we finish we can hang out for a bit."

She giggled but took his arm nonetheless. "Yeah, I'd like that." They were off after that. Heading in the direction of their lunch spot and the whole way as they talked Sakura felt content. She didn't realize how nice it was to hang out with Kiba until now. She never noticed it before but she really did enjoy his company. Also for whatever reason walking with him like this brought on a strange déjà vu feeling. But she would focus on that later, for now she wanted to enjoy her afternoon with Kiba.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura groaned when the sunlight hit her eyes and rolled over in bed. She didn't want to get up yet. She was having such a nice dream. She was dreaming about her youth when she was just starting to develop feelings for Kiba and how she had to watch over Sasuke and how she travelled to the future...

She shot straight up in bed and looked all around the room. The room was very similar to how it looked in the apartment she and Kiba were living in. She felt her heart begin to sink but then she heard it. The sounds of dogs barking in the distance and her hope rose. Jumping to her feet she raced towards the window and opened it, a joyous laugh escaping her when she saw that she was at the Inuzuka compound. Glancing down at her left hand she smiled at the sight of the ring that was on her hand. She had done it. She saved the future.

"Sakura," turning around she saw Kiba and Akamaru walking into the room. Their gazes on her and they looked concerned but she was to happy to care about that. "What are you doing out of bed? Yesterday you-!" she stopped him before he could finish. She ran to him, jumping into his arms and kissed him. She remembered it all. The future that almost was because of the mistakes she had made. But this wasn't that future. Kiba and her were married. They had dated for three years before he asked her to marry him and were now currently living in their own house at the Inuzuka compound. Kiba was the head of his clan and she was the head of the hospital. This was the future that they both had dreamed up and the one she had fought to save.

Kiba, enjoyed the fact how passionate his wife was being this morning, pulled back and looked down at her in a happy confusion. "As happy as I am to see you're in a good mood you shouldn't be up and moving like this. You fainted yesterday because of exhaustion and Tsuande said you need to rest." He pick her up and carried her back to bed. He sat her down and pulled the covers up to her lap. "Now you stay here and rest. I don't want you fainting on me anymore." He kissed her forehead and cupped her cheek.

She placed her hand over his and stared into his eyes. Returning the loving gaze that he was giving her. "I feel fine," she took in a breath, her mind flashing her images of their past and their almost future. "In fact I feel fantastic." She truly did because they were living a happy life together. The life they wanted without any regrets.

Kiba chuckled at her behavior. "I'm glad to hear it but you're still taking the day off." With one last kiss and a quick lick from Akamaru she was left alone in the room once they left to start the day.

Once they were gone she laid on her back, hands going to her stomach so she could concentrate on the feeling she was having. Summoning her chakra she could feel the faint presences of another inside her and smiled. "I'm so glad." She would have to tell Kiba soon of the good news but for now she wanted a few moments to herself to reflect on all that happened. It was strange to remember everything that happened to her but she did and for that she was glad. It just made her feel even more grateful to the life she had. By going to the future and learning all that had happened she allowed herself to be more open and that helped her give Kiba and chance. And because of that one moment when she agreed to have lunch with him started their path together. It didn't take her long to fall for him and realize how much she wanted to spend her life with him. She knew what her future self had wanted. She didn't want to feel pressured to date Kiba but to give him a chance. Even if she didn't fall for him she had at least given him a chance and hopefully could have avoided the future that they had almost lived through.

But she was glad that wasn't the case. She was in love with Kiba and living a very happy life with him. "And soon we'll have one more thing to be happy about." She spoke softly, rubbing her now flat stomach. She made her choice about her future and she was really glad with the choices she made.


End file.
